hugttoprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugtan
Hugtan (はぐたん) is the main mascot for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. She is a mysterious baby who together with her caretaker Hariham Harry fell from the sky in front of Nono Hana while fleeing from pursuers from the Criasu Corporation. In episode 40, it was revealed that she used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Tomorrow, who reverted into her current form when she traveled to the present. After returning to the future in episode 49, it is revealed that she is actually Hana's daughter and her real name is Hagumi (はぐみ). Appearance Hugtan is a small baby with short pinkish-blonde hair tied in two small twintails held by fluffy white bands. Her eyes are red and her eyelashes are dark yellow. She wears a light pink scalloped top with a white bib held by pink bows on each shoulder, decorated with a dark pink heart on the lower corner. Along with sky blue bloomers and pale cream booties with a small pink bow on each. On her head is a white pearl head piece with a light blue heart gem at the center, a leftover from her previous form of Cure Tomorrow. As Hagumi she looks the same but with less hair. During Cheerful Attack, she wears a small white dress with a scalloped magenta collar and two golden buttons in the front with the bloomers underneath. She also has a large light pink bow in the back and the bands holding her twin tails become iridescent butterfly-shaped bows. The bows on her booties also become larger and she gains a small teardrop-shaped bead at the bottom of her tiara. In the flashback as Cure Tomorrow, she's revealed to be a youthful teenager with lighter colored eyes and the same hair color, but it is very curly and slightly passes her waist, worn with a large amount pulled into a layered ponytail held by pale pink bands, the top of which is adorned by a gem. She has split bangs and curled forelocks framing her face and at the center is a slightly altered variant of her forehead piece. Her pearl pink mini-dress features pale pink lining, with puffed off-shoulder sleeves and white fabric covering the collarbone with a winged pink gem at the center. At the middle of the chest are two hot pink stylized hearts connecting to her heart transformation device, which is decorated with pale blue ribbon and resides on a pink band of her fluffy white waist piece. The skirt is ruffled and hiked up on each side to reveal a semi-ruffled white skirt, and on the back is a ruffled pearl yellow flowing cape-like piece of fabric. Her pink shoes with pearl pink detail with frilly cuff and a white ribbon at the center adorned by a pink gem. On each wrist is a frilly pearl pink cuff, and she wore pink heart earrings. Personality While Hugtan occasionally gets grumpy and hard to deal with, the majority of the time, she is cheerful and courageous. During a fight, she tries to do the best she can to help Pretty Cure out, even to the point of danger to herself. She is quick to comfort others when they're upset, patting them and saying, "There, there," in baby talk. Even though she had been de-aged to be a baby, she seems to retain some of her old memories, as she landed right in her mother's teenage self arms and was comfortable towards her in her first arrival. As Cure Tomorrow, she is more graceful and soft-spoken. No matter the difficulties she faces, she is determined to protect the future like her mother. Her kind nature allows her to calm Harry in his monster form, to the point that Harry chose to escape Criasu Corporation with her.